


You Can Always Find Them (In Here)

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aurors, Betrayal, Crimes & Criminals, Dementors, False Accusations, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Betrayal, Prison, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: peter parker, but make him sirius black
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	You Can Always Find Them (In Here)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: murder, insanity, idk tell me if it needs anything

“What seems to be the problem, Minister?”

His voice is clipped and dignified, and nothing short of professional.

Minister for Magic, Alexander Pierce was good at his job, but only this things weren’t going wrong. He was a bastard, a sneaky and suspicious one too, but he wasn’t going to be impolite to him.

“Yes, thank you for coming, Aurors,” he said, looking genuinely grateful, “I was hoping that you could interrogate a prisoner for me?”

Tony Stark, current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and previous Auror, was currently at Askaban prison, with his fiancée, Pepper Potts, and his friend, Steven Rogers – both aurors.

They exchange odd looks. This has never happened before.

“Aren’t,” Tony says, gesturing vaguely with his wand, “Aren’t the prisoners a bit...unstable? For interrogation? And aren’t you supposed to interrogate the accused before their trial?”

Pierce beckoned for them to follow, and they did, “Yes. But, allow me to catch you up.” One of his lackeys hands him a newspaper, “We did interrogate him beforehand, but... he never answered, just sat there, staring into space.”

“And exactly what crime did he commit, Minister?” Steve speaks up, seemingly reading Tony’s, and by the looks of it, Pepper’s mind.

The wind howls, the rain pelts down on them.

“He killed 13 muggles in broad daylight, along with six of our aurors,” Tony’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “We decided to keep it under wraps because, well... the truth is he is on the young side, a bit.”

_I don’t know, I didn’t carbon date him, he’s on the young side!_

Tony shook his head, allowing the memory to fade away.

“We also have a theory that he was working for, well, you know who, and sold the Leeds family to him.”

Yeah, he’d heard about that.

“How long has he been in here?”

“Twelve years, give or take.”

Pierce turns now, facing them, “The reason why I asked you here is because, well, firstly to get more information, and secondly because...”

“Because what, Minister?” Pepper asks sweetly, only Tony and Steve aware of the annoyance creeping in her tone.

“Because he, well he hasn’t lost his wits. Most people are muttering to themselves in their sleep, but yesterday, I came to visit, and he talked to me like a normal person, cool as a cucumber.”

Tony cringed. He didn’t like the Askaban guards, the dementors, just as much as Steve and Pepper didn’t like them. Sucking the life out of someone, making them go insane... it wasn’t ethical. It’s a fate worse than death. If anything, he’s proud that this kid, no matter how dangerous he may be, was able to keep somewhat sane.

Instead of voicing his inner monologue, he plasters on a dazzling smile, “Well, we’ll take a shot, Minister.”

“Excellent.”

They walk a little more, and eventually, they stop in front of one of the cells. Pierce tells them to let him speak first, and the agree, and suddenly, they’re walking into the cell.

It smells damp and dim in there, the walls black. There was a single bench, and some chains connected to the wall. There was a bucket, and some glass shards in the corner of the room. Sitting on the floor, was a young man – he couldn’t have been older that 30. He was facing away from them, but turned around when he heard the cell door opening.

His skin was milky, clearly hasn’t seen the sun in a while, and cakes with dirt. His hair was long and curly, but greasy all the same. The rags they called ‘Prison uniforms' were so big on him they hung low on his chest, exposing his ribs. On his left collarbone was some roman numerals, clearly signifying his cell number. His eyes were bloodshot, and purple bags hung below them – showing nothing but tiredness.

The big, brown, bambi eyes had lost their innocence, their passion, twinkle.

It was his kid.

Peter Parker.

“Morning, Peter,” Pierce said, while they sat there, in silence. Steve didn’t even know who he was to Tony and Pepper, he was just taken aback by how young he was. Pepper’s hand found Tony’s and her breath hitched, trying to conceal the tears that were fighting for escape.

“Hi, Alexander,” he said, cheerily (but it was lacking that Peter Parker enthusiasm Tony knew and loved), “You done with that paper, yet?”

Pierce drops the papers on the bench, and Peter doesn’t move, but smiles all the same. At Steve’s confused look, he says, “I missed doing the crosswords.”

“They’re going to ask you some questions, Parker,” he said, standing back and allowing the professionals to take the lead.

“Peter,” Steve says, “We’re going to ask you some questions, is that okay?”

He shrugs, “Sure. I don’t have much to lose.”

“Firstly-"

“How are you?” Tony cuts in, voice wobbling with emotion, “Are you alright?”

He shrugs again, “I have soul sucking guards watching my every move. How do you think I’m doing?”

Tony nods.

“We want to know how you’ve kept your sanity.”

Peter blinks at Steve’s blunt question, “You know, you kind of have to do some thinking about the situation if you’re surprised, and threatened, by someone keeping their sanity.”

“Answer the question.”

He sighs, “People normally think happy thoughts when trying to ward the dementors away, but that doesn’t work, because they feed on other people’s happiness. And you can’t think sad thoughts, because that draws them to you in the first place.”

“So, what’s your secret then?” Tony asked, fighting to keep his voice nonchalant, “Meditation? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?”

Peter looked down, “I have a thought that I repeat in my head whenever the dementors are making their rounds. It’s not a happy thought, or really a sad thought, either. More of a fact, really. An absolute.”

“Which is?”

A beat, “I am innocent.”

Pierce laughs.

“You asked for how I did it. There’s your answer.”

“Parker,” Pierce says, almost tiredly, “You were surrounded by bodied, covered in blood, and laughing like a maniac.”

“I was fourteen!”

Pierce waves him off, gesturing for the guars to open the door. Peter stumbles to catch up with him, but is held back by Steve. Eventually, the doors close, Pierce walking away with Peter holding onto the bars, screaming at him, “The truth is the truth Alexander, no matter how much you want to deny it. You can turn your back, BUT IT’S STILL THE TRUTH.”

No-one says anything for a while as Peter sighs, sitting on the bench, finally taking the newspaper and looking at the front page. Nobody said anything when his whole body tensed.

“When was this newspaper printed?”

“Uh,” Tony says, checking the date, “Two days ago, why?”

And suddenly, Peter starts laughing. Like a maniac. High and unrelenting, choking him up as he does it. Dementors swarm the cell, trying to get in, but they’re not allowed to do anything to the dementors, no matter how much Tony wants to cast them away.

He doesn’t even notice Peter’s stopped laughing till he looks as Steve, who’s staring at the boy.

“Remember this, Mr. Stark,” he says, softer than Tony’s ever heard him since he arrived ad Askaban, the name pulling at his heartstrings, “The ones who love us never really leave us. We can always find them, in here.”

He taps his chest, where his heart should be.

“Kid, whatever you’re about to do...”

Peter smirks, “ _Expecto Patronum_.”

Dazzling white light bursts from his chest, blue wisps forming the faintest outline of a dog. They shielded their eyes, the dementors behind them backing off as waves of energy warded them away.

They had no doubt Peter was a very powerful wizard, but being able to conjure a corporeal patronus without a wand was really the icing on the cake. He had no doubt it would be ten times stronger if he had said wand.

When the lights faded and the dog dissipated, Tony, Pepper and Steve were left in an empty cell.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi comment pls?


End file.
